This invention relates generally to containers constructed from blanks of sheet material and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for constructing the containers.
Containers are often used to store, display and/or dispense products, such as confectionary products, bulk products, food condiments or other products. The container is usually filled with the product and closed for transportation to a home, restaurant or retail store. At least some known containers are difficult and time-consuming to manufacture. Accordingly, such containers are costly to manufacture and require human attention in the forming of the container, as well as a more sophisticated forming machine. Moreover, because of the increased costs, at least some containers are simply designed in an effort to reduce costs, manufacturing time and labor, which oftentimes results in reduced functionality of the container.